


Home at Last

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Either Tom's Peter but older or Andrew's, Fluff, Gen, I know nothing about the military so sorry in advance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a soldier, Precious Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, aunt may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Would mind possibly doing one for me?Where Peter, who is in the military, and has been on tour for a year and comes home without telling anyone as a surprise? Could u have May there as well but Peter is adopted by Tony and Pepper? And possibly have a girlfriend/boyfriend that he asks Tony and the rest to help him surprise after he surprises them?I would love if could do this but u of course don't have to at all if u don't want to or feel like writing it or anything♡♡♡





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure I wrote what was requested right, or how they wanted it, but hope you enjoy all the same!
> 
> Feel free to leave requests in the comments or send them through Tumblr - https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask

Things are different once you’re on the field, men who you can’t stand become someone you end up trusting with your life, someone you had to trust. It didn’t matter what uniform you wore once the shooting started, everyone was equal and everyone had one job - stop the enemies. When nerdy, young Peter Parker first joined the army people looked down at him, he knew it but now these men were his brothers and they had each other’s backs.

He had made some of his closest friends here but he did miss being back home, missed his adoptive Mom and Dad, Tony and Pepper, missed Aunt May, missed his friends Ned and MJ but he really missed Wade. 

Currently, on a short break, Peter was holding a letter he had received from Wade, he was always so happy, so supportive in them and even though he was so far away, Wade always seemed knew what he needed. 

Thankfully, Peter only had two more weeks left and his tour was over for a while, so far he’d been touring for a year and was more than ready to go back home for a while. He kept the fact that he was going to be home a secret, he wanted to surprise his family. With it being so close to the holidays he knew that Aunt May was going to be with his mom and dad, even though she couldn’t take him in when his biological parents died she had always been an important woman in his life. His plan was to surprise them first and have them invite Wade so he could surprise him. With another smile, Peter placed the letter gently with the others before joining his battalion. 

-

-

-

The time had come and Peter was all packed up and nearly home. He was practically bouncing in his seat, receiving some odd looks from the other passengers but he couldn’t care less. He knew he missed home but it never hit him just how much until he was back. By the time the plane landed and he grabbed his bags Happy Hogan was waiting outside, standing against the car. Happy was the only person Peter told he was coming back from tour, knowing the man wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Questions were traded back and forth between the two until they arrived at the house. Whilst it was huge, Pepper had still managed to decorate it beautifully giving it a homely feel that one wouldn’t expect from a house like this. He thanked Happy for driving him, letting the older man enter the house first, waiting twenty minutes before quietly doing so himself. Being a soldier had taught him to be sneakier and stealthier, to think it was only a few years back that he failed to sneak out of the house to see Wade.

He heard laughter coming from the family room and grinned before turning the corner and leaning against the doorway. He stood for a few moments, just taking in the scene in front of him with childlike glee before clearing his throat, every head in the room, beside Happy of course, snapped in his direction causing him to laugh.

“Kid, what the- you’re-come here.” Tony stuttered out as he stood up, walking over to Peter, arms spread wide open. Peter practically ran into Tony’s arms, whilst army stances had been drilled into, Peter turned into a kid when he was around Tony and happily clung to the man. Tony had no problems and held Peter just as tightly, placing a small kiss upon his head.

“This is a nice surprise, Kid. Missed you so much.” He muttered, not willing to let go of his son anytime soon. Tony was ridiculously proud of Peter, any parties or meetings Pepper made him attend he took every opportunity to tell anyone who would listen about Peter. Whilst he was insanely proud, he missed the kid every single day but it made him cherish the time he did spend with Peter.

Their hug was cut short by Pepper, eyes glistening suspiciously as she pulled Peter away from Tony and into her arms. She, like Tony, was obviously insanely proud of her son too, whilst she didn’t brag as much as Tony, she did bring it up a lot. 

“Hey Mom.” Peter laughed slightly as he was transferred from his dad to his mom. He held her tightly; he’d missed them both like crazy and it had been far too long since they’d seen each other. 

After hugging his parents and letting them fuss over him, he turned his attention to Aunt May, glad he’d been right about her being here. He wrapped his arms around her, answering questions that were asked quietly into his hair before they pulled away.

“Come here kid, tell us what you’ve been up to.” Tony said with a grin that hadn’t moved since he saw Peter, he tapped the seat next to him, wrapping his arm around Peter, pulling him close. With that Peter began telling them about his year long tour. 

  
  
  


-

-

-

After catching up with his family, Peter finally brought up Wade. He knew Wade was not doing much for the holidays and he was close enough to the Stark family to feel comfortable around them without Peter, even if Tony did still mumble under his breath about the characteristics of Wade Wilson. 

“Right, I need you to call Wade for me please. He doesn’t know I’m back either, and I really wanted to surprise him and I haven’t seen him for so long!”Peter pouted, looking at Tony, who was still grinning as he pulled out his phone. 

“Hey Wade” he said into the phone, “yeah I’m good, you? Oh good, well listen Pep and I were wondering if you wanted to come and spend Thanksgiving with us this year, ya know considering Peter’s away and everything.” Here he gave Peter a smirk, causing him to smile and roll his eyes.“Yeah, that’s fine! We’ll see you tomorrow. Night.” 

“He’s coming?” Peter asked before Tony could get a word out, causing the man to laugh.

“Yeah kid, he’s coming. Tomorrow, 12pm. Be ready.” 

After another hot chocolate or two, the small group slowly made their way up to bed, bidding each other goodnight. Whilst Peter was exhausted after travelling, he was still bubbling with excitement over the thought of seeing his family and finally getting to see Wade tomorrow. Though he thought he’d be tossing and turning all night, he was asleep moments after his head touched the pillow.

-

-

-

Peter woke up bright and early the next day, one of the things that he’d began to do automatically after being enlisted for so long, and was still filled with the same excitement he felt last night. Peter let himself have a few more moments in bed before he got up to take a shower.

“Morning kid.” Tony greeted him with a wide smile, just visible over the coffee mug he was drinking from. After greeting Tony, Peter began to prepare breakfast for himself and his family.

“I’d ask if you’re excited to see Wade but by the way you’re vibrating with energy, I’ll pass.” Tony commented, causing Peter to laugh. 

“I just,” Peter began, taking a seat opposite Tony after setting breakfast on the table, “leaving him and you guys is one of the hardest things I have to do and every time I do it, it just doesn’t get any easier. I’m so excited to have everyone here together. It’s gonna be great!” With that Aunt May and Pepper walked into the room and the conversation changed, though the concern in Tony’s eyes stayed.

-

-

-

Finally, 12pm came and a knock on the door was heard causing Tony to stand to answer whilst Peter stood behind the door, out of eyesight when Wade walked in. When he finally walked into the room, Peter had to stop for a second; Wade was here and he could finally hold him in his arms again.

As he greeted Pepper, Peter creeped out and wrapped his arms around the taller man, causing a high pitched squeal to escape Wade’s mouth as he turned. Seeing Peter, his immediately pulled him into a tight hug, tears managed to leak down his face as he buried it in Peter’s hair. Peter grinned up at him, his own eyes feeling wet but he quickly blinked it away, before kissing Wade’s jaw line. 

“Hey baby.” Peter greeted softly, Wade pulled out of the hug only enough to begin kissing him deeply, forgetting about the fact that his parents and aunt were still in the room, though they all had smiles on their faces. 

“God, I missed you so much.” Wade mumbled against Peter’s lips causing him to grin widely, breaking the kiss. 

“I missed you so much, baby. Every time I leave I miss you like crazy, your letters are the best gifts I receive when I’m away. I kept everyone of them just to read over when I’m lonely, when I miss you. I know it’s hard being with a soldier, we don’t get to see each other as much as we’d like but when we do it’s, well, it's like we’re in our own little heaven.” Peter’s attention was solely on Wade, so he missed the way Tony’s eyes widened and a shocked grin appeared on his face when he realised what was about to happen. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with so, Wade Wilson,” here he paused, lowering himself down onto one knee a pulling a beautiful ring out of his pocket, “Will you marry me?” 

Wade was already crying from seeing Peter just being home but the tears kept pouring when he proposed, he struggled to compose himself, only just managing to choke out a few “yes, yes, absolutely!” He stood up, gently slipped the ring on Wade’s finger and kissed him with all the love he could muster. That night Wade and Peter went to their home, catching up on the year they’d been apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
